


That Big Brain of Yours

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Brocest- Forbidden Love Or Naw? [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bot Fights!, Brocest!, M/M, Teasing!, kissing!, slash!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tadashi rescues Hiro from Yama's gang and then they both get bailed by Aunt Cass. Set when they're in their room. Slash! Brocest! Tadashi/Hiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Big Brain of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I simply need to update my challenge. 20 or more Tadashi/Hiro stories. This is number four.

"Don't tell me you're going to another bot fight again!" Tadashi stressed in disbelief.

Hiro chuckled then continued typing away on his computer.

"Fine, then I won't tell you."

Tadashi's eyes widened and he looked at Hiro in disbelief before he angrily marched towards the boy's sitting form and span the chair around, meeting the curious yet annoyed gaze of Hiro.

"You're not leaving this room, Hiro," He gritted out, taking his cap off and throwing it on Hiro's keyboard angrily.

Hiro blinked then looked to the side then back at Tadashi. "Sure…"

Tadashi glared then pulled him out of the chair and against his chest, causing Hiro to have to wrap his legs around Tadashi's narrow hips.

"When will you use that big brain of yours, Hiro?" He whispered softly, looking into Hiro's curious eyes.

Hiro only scoffed then rolled his eyes. "And do what? Go to your nerd school and have them teach me stuff I already know?"

Tadashi looked at him in disbelief before replying, "Unbelievable. You are so full of yourself, Hiro, God."

"Yeah, yeah, Tadashi. Can you put me down now so I can go to that fight? A big pile of green is singing my name."

Tadashi sighed then gripped Hiro's hips tighter before walking them both towards his bed where he dumped Hiro unceremoniously before completely closing the partition.

"No time for sex, Tadashi," Hiro said with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up."

Hiro looked at Tadashi's stern face, affronted. "Excuse you. Don't try to keep me home, the fight's close so I'll be back in no time."

Tadashi remained silent and instead took off his sweaters vest, exposing his toned abs then he took off his shoes and socks then finally his pants, leaving his boxers on.

Hiro only groaned. "Tadashi… Babe, come on. Now? Really?"

Instead of answering, Tadashi swiftly pulled off his boxers and got onto the bed, standing on his knees, his limp member swinging with every movement.

"Dashi…" He groaned, pouting when he saw the other smirking at him.

"If you can make me cum in five minutes, then you can go to your little bot fight."

Hiro frowned and looked at Tadashi's limp member and his shoulders sagged. It took Hiro like 10 or more minutes to get Tadashi to cum and the lowest he had ever reached was 8 minutes and that was because Tadashi was already horny before he got the blowjob.

"Come on, 'Dashi… We both know that it takes longer than that to get you to cum," He whined.

Tadashi snorted then shrugged. "Well I guess you aren't going then."

Hiro groaned then dropped back against the bed. "I hate you."

"Sure you do, Hiro," Tadashi mocked before he jumped onto Hiro's smaller body causing the boy to wheeze from his weight.

"Get… Off!"

Tadashi smiled then rolled to the side only to dodge Hiro's angry fists.

"Did you want to kill you, you idiot!"

"Maybe."

"Well, maybe you should use that big brain of yours when you decide to try something idiotic," He hissed, massaging his chest.

Tadashi snorted then turned to face him. "Nah, that's your job."

Hiro only rolled his eyes before he looked Tadashi in the eyes. "It's practically the only time I can be who I want to be on my own terms."

Tadashi frowned then sighed. "What's that supposed to mean? No one here tells you what to do except Aunt Cass and it's usually for your own good."

"Everyone's expectations are always on me. Aunt Cass wants me to be productive, go back to school and whats not but she doesn't realize just how restrictive that is. High School will be just as boring as Middle School. I already surpassed everything they teach me. I don't want to be so restricted, Tadashi. I enjoy my freedom."

Tadashi looked at him for a while before he leaned over and connected their lips; he sucked on Hiro's bottom lip for a while before he pulled away.

"Well… there's nothing that I can really say to that except… You can expand your horizons. Instead of going to High School, why not to college or something."

Hiro snorted then rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, like your nerd school?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that my nerd school is the best robotics school in San Fransokyo."

Hiro raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, if you don't believe me what about I take you there?"

Hiro snorted. "No thanks, I prefer to spend my night rather productively than that," He purred, bit his lip.

"Yeah… No. Let's just go and check it out  _then_ we can have some fun."

Hiro sighed in exasperation. "Fine… But don't expect me to like it. I rather give you that blowjob than go."

"Too bad," He said with a chuckled before getting off the bed and pulled Hiro against his body.

Moaning softly, Hiro ground himself down on Tadashi's member causing said man to grunt.

"Until we get back," He whispered, grounding his half-hard member on Hiro's jean clad butt.

"Y-Yeah," He agreed breathily.

"Let me get dressed," He murmured, placing Hiro gently on the bed before he began looking for his discarded clothing.

"We really should've taken advantage of your undressed state," Hiro murmured with a pout.

"True, I just wanted you to see what you'd pass up on if you left."

"Yeah, but I'm still not gonna get it until we go to your nerd school," He said with a glare.

Tadashi only shrugged. "It makes you want it even more."

"Whatever."

"Haha, Sorry but it was the only way I could think to get you to not go."

Hiro only pouted and avoided his gaze.

Tadashi smiled then approached him where he leaned down and turned Hiro's head to face him and connected their lips.

Their mouths moved in sync with each other and it was two minutes later that they parted, breathing heavily all the while.

"Forgiven?"

Hiro only rolled his eyes then leaned forward and connected their foreheads and he smiled at Tadashi.

"Yeah… But when we come back, I'm riding you."

"No problem, Babe," Tadashi said with a moan.

"Go and finish dressing," He said, squeezing Tadashi's still half hard member causing said man to groan and lean into his hands.

"Y-Yeah," He stuttered breathily.

Hiro only chuckled.

"It's only fair that you suffer just as much as I do."

Tadashi only whimpered when he caressed the tip of his member.

"I'm s-strong, I can handle a little teasing."

"Sure you can," He replied dubiously.

Tadashi leaned forward and sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away and resuming his task of getting dressed.

Hiro moaned softly and clenched his hole when Tadashi sent him a smirk while he held his member in his hand.

"Yours in no time," He whispered.

Hiro only whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> So… That is the end. Yeah, I just wanted it to be teasing. Hope no one is mad at me, lol.


End file.
